liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7
Game II is the 7th chapter of Liar Game. Characters in Order of Appearance Synopsis The chapter begins with a summary of the events so far. In the present, Akiyama snatches the invitation to the second round from Nao and reads it to her. He then tells her to ignore the threats and to not go. He gives her his number in case she wants to talk to him. Nao is left alone in her apartment, choosing to follow Akiyama's instructions and ignore the invitation. However, she is unable to shake off her anxiety. Nao calls Akiyama but hangs up before he can pick up as she does not want to impose on him any longer. At this moment, The doorbell rings and Nao opens the door to find that the lawyer she had consulted during the first round, Tanimura Teruo, has come to visit. Tanimura apologises for not being of much help in the last consultation. The two talk, and Tanimura is shocked to find that Nao actually followed his advice of asking a scam artist to help her, telling her that it was just a joke. Nao shows him the invitiation to the second round, and he insists that the LGT Office are scammers preying on the weak, and that if she went to the place of the second round and told them to stop bothering her, everything would end once and for all. Nao agrees and feels grateful that she met such a nice lawyer. Later, Akiyama calls Nao back due to the missed call, but Nao tells him that she is fine now. On the day of the second round, Nao makes her way to the proposed site. Meanwhile, Akiyama goes to Nao's apartment, but nobody answers, making him suspect that she actually went to the place the invitation told her to. Nao arrives, and is welcomed by a masked LGT attendant. Nao tells him to stop bothering her, threatening that she has a lawyer who will take up her case. The LGT attendant takes off his masking, revealing himself to be Tanimura. Tanimura reveals that he is not a lawyer but an employee of the LGT Office, and that the corporation had planted numbers within the telephone book (which Nao had used to find the lawyer in the first place). Nao, deceived, is led into the mansion where the second round will take place. Nao is given a nameplate with a jewel, the number 19 and her name on it. She reaches a large room filled with 19 other people, all of whom were winners of their respective first rounds. The crowd is greeted by the dealer of the round, Leronira. Before he is allowed to commence the game, he is interrupted by Akiyama, who is also wearing a nameplate with the number 22 on it. Akiyama is allowed to participate in the game as well. Nao is excited to see him, but Akiyama shuts down her excitement, telling her to focus on finding a way out of the game. Leronira then explains the rules of the game "Minority Rule". Trivia * When he is calling Nao back, Akiyama is seen wearing a singlet and sweating at a place which looks to be a construction site. This could potentially be a job he procured after being released from prison.